Connecting boxes are used in a wide variety of technical sectors in order to make electrical connections between electric lines and an electrical device. Solar panels have a large number of solar cells which are used to convert power from sunlight. The power generated by the solar cells is conveyed via electric lines, for example to a rectifier, for feeding into an alternating current (AC) network or to a battery. A connecting box is generally provided for electrical connection to the lines of the solar panel.
A corresponding connecting box is known from European patent application EP 1 102 354 A2. The connecting box has a housing, in the base board of which is provided an opening for introducing the electric lines of the solar panel. Electrical contacts for contacting the electric lines are provided in the connecting box. The electrical contacts are in turn connected to terminal pins which are arranged in a side wall of the housing and are used for connecting electric lines. The connected electric lines lead to the rectifier or to the battery. Conductor rails comprising a contact region for detachable connection of a foil conductor of the solar panel are provided in the housing as the electrical contacts. The contact region comprises a metal clamping spring to which the foil contact can be securely clamped. For introducing the foil contact, the clamping spring is opened in a clamping region by means of a tool, then the foil contact is introduced into the clamping spring and the tool then removed from the clamping spring, so the clamping spring recoils into the starting position and in the process securely clamps the foil contact.
The known connecting box has the drawback that components which are connected to the electrical contact elements of the connecting box are relatively complex to assemble.